


Скала

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Однажды Пол встречает в мицелии своего двойника, который никогда не слышал про Хью Калбера.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 6





	Скала

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: моему дорогому зайчику
> 
> Примечание: АU, прайм!Хью никогда не умирал/не воскресал  
> Варнинг: упоминание шрамов.  
> Ассоциативная иллюстрация: https://svebara-z.tumblr.com/post/188348659069/hugh-culber-for-culmetsweek-im-still-cant

***

— Я так и думал, что это будешь ты. Кого еще логичнее всего встретить в мицелии. 

Пол резко вскидывается, оборачиваясь на голос. Это его двойник, но униформа на этот раз не имперская, а точно такая же как у него самого. Двойник останавливается в нескольких шагах, Пол остается стоять где был, у огромного сияющего куста, и спрашивает:

— Ты тоже из Федерации? 

Двойник кивает:

— Именно. Звездолет "Дискавери". Ты встречал здесь кого-то еще? 

Пол хмыкает:

— О, да. Например мастера ядов из Терранской империи. Думал, остальные версии меня не менее экзотичны. 

— Видимо, не в этот раз. — Двойник пожимает плечами. В его пальцах кусочек темно-фиолетовой ветки, она ещё немного светится. — Ты тоже исследуешь состояние нахождения в мицелии для лучшей навигации? 

— Да, недавно было два сбоя, хотя система в порядке. — Пол разводит руками, — Видимо, дело во мне. Хочется исследовать процесс более вдумчиво, без кораблей врага на хвосте и срочных миссий. 

— Война измотала всех. Даже то время отпуска не особенно помогло. А пока не вырос новый лес прыгать было невозможно.

Пол делает пару шагов и садится прямо в светящуюся голубым траву, указывая двойнику чтобы последовал его примеру, и спрашивает:

— Вы тоже выбирались из зеркальной вселенной? 

— О да, медикам пришлось меня откачивать после того гигантского прыжка, а до этого я был в коме, откуда Тилли придумала вывести меня при помощи спор, а так ничего необычного.

— Именно. — Пол усмехается, — Надо думать, твой доктор тоже был не в восторге. 

Двойник никак не реагирует на реплику, но Пол слишком увлечен своими мыслями, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Он продолжает:

— А когда ты был в коме, твое сознание тоже бросало между реальностями и мицелием? Ты точно не встречал здесь раньше другого меня? То есть, себя?

Двойник хитро прищуривается, один в один как Пол:

— Тебя так волнует твой имперский близнец? Нет, не встречал.

Пол отмахивается:

— Тебя бы тоже волновал тот факт, что в другой вселенной ты можешь быть настоящим монстром, извратившим понятия познания и науки, использующим все только ради собственной выгоды и безопасности своей задницы. 

— Но ты ведь слышал, что такое Империя от остальных. Хотя мы и не видели сами. Я лично не могу его осуждать, этого, как ты его называл? Мастера ядов. Наша вселенная совсем другая. 

Пол качает головой. Они с двойником продолжают мельком всматриваться друг в друга, замечая одинаковые детали, от манеры зачесывать волосы до мимики и случайных жестов.

— Может быть, — если бы мы сейчас не оказались настолько похожи, я бы думал о других контрастах. 

Двойник говорит:

— Одинаковость оказывается скучной, правда? Дядя — фанат Битлов, скандал в универе из-за редких грибов разросшихся на всю оранжерею, принудительное назначение во флот… — Погрустнев, он тихо добавляет, — Скажи, твой Страал тоже погиб на “Гленне”?

— Да. А еще, — Пол поднимает глаза и встречает точно такое же выражение лица — еще я до сих пор не могу ему этого простить. И я рад, что меня там не было. Я мог его спасти, только если бы он прислушался ко мне на этапе исследований. А он всегда был таким упрямым. 

— Мы с ними друг друга стоили, правда? — Двойник грустно улыбается, — Но знать, что в другой вселенной для него такой конец тоже оказался неизбежным — больно. 

Пол поднимается на ноги.

— А мне это знать легче. Еще в одной вселенной я никак не смог на это повлиять. Снимаю с себя вину, если хочешь. 

Двойник кивает и тоже встает:

— Думаю, это правильно. Мой эксперимент на сегодня пора завершать, Аириам и Тилли грозились вывести меня насильно, если я задержусь слишком надолго.

Пол хмыкает:

— Ну, мои пока терпят. А вот Хью уже не очень, эти длительные путешествия во внерабочее время вполне могут закончиться тем, что он пропишет мне постельный режим на несколько дней просто из вредности. Постельный режим, конечно, идея хорошая, но проблема в том, что сам он при этом пойдет на смену. И я, на самом деле, хочу продолжать эти эксперименты без перерывов. 

Пол отвлекается, замечая полное непонимание в глазах собеседника. Двойник переспрашивает:

— Кто такой Хью?

— В смысле “кто”? Мой муж. — Пол останавливается в замешательстве. — Вы не…

Двойник мотает головой:

— У меня нет мужа. Никогда не было. Тот Хью, о котором ты говоришь — медик на вашем корабле? Я не помню у нас такого.

— Так, подожди. — Пол начинает активнее жестикулировать, — Хью Калбер, стопроцентно твой типаж, стопроцентно не умеет петь, что не мешает ему делать это, обожает Кассилианскую оперу, так вы и познакомились собственно, или он правда отстал и заткнулся когда ты попросил об этом? Или… —- Он заметно грустнеет, — Или вы давно расстались?

— Пол, — Двойник внимательно на него смотрит. — Я правда не понимаю, о ком речь. Скорее всего, мы никогда не встречались, или я не запомнил.

— Кажется, я понял, — Пол усмехается, — наше главное отличие в твоей гетеросексуальности, это, надо признать, мне еще сложнее представить для себя, чем орден за яды, но вселенные действительно…

— Нет, черт возьми, я тоже гей, на следующую встречу двойников надо будет прийти, обмотавшись флагом.

Пол мельком думает, что “встреча двойников” — это, наверное, похоже на встречу анонимных алкоголиков, сидят такие из разных вселенных, кто мастер ядов, кто флотский инженер, кто играет в дядиной группе кавера Битлов, кто выращивает сортовые галлюциногенные грибы для черного рынка… Но мысль о том, что этот Пол никогда не встречал Хью не дает покоя. 

— Может быть, в твоей вселенной он так и не занялся медициной. И не пошел во флот. Это было довольно спонтанное решение после того падения со скалы. Мне правда интересно понять, почему вы не встретились. 

Двойник переспрашивает:

— Падения со скалы?

— Кабо-Рохо, в Пуэрто-Рико. Он много лазил там, когда был подростком, и однажды только наличие медиков неподалеку спасло его. С тех пор вдохновился их работой, а шрам так и не свел. Действительно не представляю, чем бы он мог заняться еще, настолько это кажется сейчас органичным. Ну, — Пол хмыкает, — ни в какую оперу его бы точно не взяли, разве что рабочим сцены, и то выгнали бы за фальшивое подпевание.

Двойник прищуривается:

— Я вижу, опера — ваша давняя локальная шутка. Я проверю наши базы данных, когда вернусь. Теперь мне крайне интересно. Мы с тобой в очень многом похожи, но различие все же нашлось. — Он серьезно смотрит на Пола, — Расскажи мне о нем еще. 

— О, — Пол расплывается в улыбке, — тогда заводи таймер, потому что я могу говорить до следующего утра.

Пол говорит, и это несколько забытое чувство, вроде того, когда друзья спрашивают, что в жизни нового, и ты впервые рассказываешь про любимого человека с гордостью и восторгом. Все его окружение давно в курсе, что не мешает рассказывать, конечно, но именно впервые и в подробностях не было уже много лет. Он все же заставляет себя прерваться, заметив, как заметно погрустнел собеседник.

— Знаешь, — Двойник вдруг добавляет с ехидной интонацией, — Я теперь еще больше сомневаюсь что он существует, даже в твоей вселенной. Такой идеальный, неужели?

— Ты очень плохо слушал, — напыживается Пол, — Не идеальный, в том и дело. И я люблю его именно таким.

Полу любопытно, но он не решается напрямую спросить двойника что-то о его личной жизни — редкий момент тактичности, но ведь если бы было чем похвастаться, тот бы давно уже что-то сам сказал. Кажется, главное в жизни того Пола Стамеца — наука, и только. Пол даже на секунду не хочет представлять такой сценарий для себя. Он понимает: об имперском Хью он тоже ничего не слышал. Что если тот факт, что они с Хью вместе — скорее исключение, а не правило для множества вселенных? Его начинает мутить, реальность вокруг слегка подрагивает. 

— Я, пожалуй, уже… 

— Пол? Пол, посмотри на меня, нам пришлось вывести тебя, показатели скакнули. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Пол ощущает теплую ладонь Хью на щеке, голос звучит так приятно близко, но взгляд пока фокусируется с трудом. Он медленно произносит:

— Да, я в порядке. Ты мне там не дал договорить, вообще-то…

— Договоришь со своими ненаглядными грибами в другой раз, у нас этих спор — целый гребаный лес, скоро в жилой отсек прорастут, а ты сидишь в мицелии по полдня как в последний раз. 

Пол вяло насупливается в ответ на эти резонные упреки, но что-то возражать сил уже нет. Хью явно это замечает:

— Пререкаться по этому поводу мы, очевидно, будем завтра, а пока пойдем, пожалуйста, в каюту. Идти сам можешь?

Пол кивает и физически чувствует усталость партнера и количество неозвученной неуставной лексики. Если бы не встреча с двойником, он бы точно вернулся раньше.

В каюте Хью стаскивает форму, помогает еще не совсем пришедшему в себя путающемуся в штанинах Полу и буквально утаскивает его в постель, так и не дойдя до ванной. Сейчас больше всего хочется уткнуться и спать до самого утра. Хью действительно не заводит разговоров о слишком длинных погружениях в мицелий и Пол за это благодарен. При всей своей гиперзаботе Хью всегда видел, когда стоит лезть с разборами полетов и просьбами на будущее, а когда нужно просто поддержать, оставив остальное на потом. Он пододвигается ближе к Полу и тот обнимает его как коала свою любимую ветку, укладывает голову на плечо. Хью целует его в растрепанную макушку. Не лаборатория, так мицелий, его супруг не исправим, впрочем, от этого любим не меньше. После парочки гипо, от которых не удалось отвертеться, стало только невыносимее клонить в сон, но Пол все же произносит:  
— Это были не грибы.

— Чего? — тихо отзывается Хью.

— Я там разговаривал не с грибами. Сегодня я встретил своего двойника. Но не того, имперского. Этот действительно похож на меня. Но большое различие мы все же нашли.

Пол замолкает и Хью переспрашивает, зевая:

— И какое же?

Пол вцепляется в Хью сильнее, с каким-то собственническим отчаяньем. Он хочет сказать это именно сейчас, не утром, вперемешку с перебранкой про упрямство и пренебрежение своим здоровьем и сборами на новую смену. Он слушает мерное сердцебиение и говорит:

— Тот двойник никогда не встречал своего Хью. 

— Ох.

Хью нащупывает руку Пола и крепко переплетает пальцы со своими. 

— Пока неизвестно, почему. Он сказал, что посмотрит в своих базах данных досье. Должно же что-то быть.

— Пол, — Хью поглаживает костяшки, ведет выше, касаясь нежной кожи вокруг имплантов, — Может, существует еще много вселенных, где что-то пошло не так. Даже если наша такая, где мы вместе и счастливы, одна-единственная, помни, пожалуйста, что ты — именно здесь.

— Здесь. — Пол улыбается и чувствует собственное сердце где-то в горле.

— Люблю тебя – звучит практически синхронно.

Пол целует Хью куда-то в ключицу и проваливается в сон.  
***

— Я уж подумал, у вас там масштабные проблемы со споровой установкой или с тобой. — Двойник шагает навстречу Полу сквозь сияющие голубоватые заросли. — Ты так внезапно пропал и не появлялся вчера. Или мы разминулись во времени?

— Нет, я правда не приходил. Тогда меня отключил от мицелия Хью из-за показателей, — Пол усмехается, — все-таки тихоходка я только отчасти и к долгим путешествиям не очень приспособлен. Я в порядке. Вчера были срочные прыжки чтобы спасти один пассажирский корабль, а потом Хью намертво уперся против того, чтобы я в этот же день еще торчал тут без необходимости, и в общем…

— Кстати про Хью. — Двойник говорит с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Хью Калбер в моей вселенной… Я нашел его досье.

— О, — Пол оживляется, — ну и что же? Почему вы…

— Он погиб на Кабо-Рохо в шестнадцать лет. Разбился насмерть. Никаких медиков рядом не оказалось.

Пол молчит и не может смотреть двойнику в глаза. Впервые услышав историю про скалу, он, конечно, думал о том, какое невероятное везение, что Хью сейчас рядом с ним, сам рассказывает об этом, касаясь крупного шрама, а не… Бурная фантазия всегда умела рисовать ужасы в красках, и какое-то время при взгляде на шрам они постоянно лезли в голову. Ему даже пришлось объяснять Хью в чем дело, потому что тот уже успел надумать себе глупости вроде того, что шрам отвратителен на вид. Для Пола это было ровно наоборот, в чем он с тех пор не раз убеждал партнера. Честно говоря, о причине шрама он уже вспоминает крайне редко. Но разговор с двойником заставил вспомнить те чувства очень ярко. Но сейчас сюда примешивается новое тягостное ощущение. Наконец Пол произносит:

— Мне жаль. 

Двойник пожимает плечами:

— Технически, он мне никто. И я никогда его не встречал.

— Мне жаль, — продолжает Пол, — что теперь ты знаешь, как все могло бы быть.

Двойник дергается, как от удара.

Пол напоминает себе, что он ни в чем не виноват. 

Двойник говорит:

— Я, на самом деле, давно ни с кем по-настоящему не встречался и с трудом представляю такую жизнь, как у тебя. Одиннадцать лет… Я разве что снимаю номера в отелях во время увольнительных.

Пол сдерживается, чтобы не поправить “двенадцать”. Пол сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, — он тоже сам не представлял для себя это все, а из всех живых существ большие надежды возлагал только на свои грибные плантации. Пол жалеет, что так много рассказывал о Хью. Как будто думал, что стоит двойнику узнать, как все может быть хорошо, и он разыщет своего Калбера хоть в другом квадранте, и у них все тоже будет. Даже если бы в какой-то вселенной это сработало, в той, куда из мицелия вернется стоящий перед ним двойник, такого уже никогда не случится. Пол молчит, и смотрит куда-то мимо двойника. Наконец он произносит:

— Я, пожалуй, пойду сегодня. 

Двойник кривит губы в усмешке:

— Неужели глупое чувство вины, а, Пол?

Тот взрывается:

— Оно не глупое, черт возьми! Ты себе жил, занимался наукой, не думал про всякие вариации отношений, которые не сложились, и тут я…

— Да я в жизни не мечтал быть замужем за доктором, который не дает мне нормально работать своей бесконечной заботой, при том что в науке без риска мало чего добьешься!

— Просто признай. — Пол говорит четко и тихо. — Что тебе больно.

— Иди нахер, Стамец.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы прощались вот так.

Двойник приподнимает брови:

— Все-таки прощаешься? Неужели темы науки нам для общения не хватит?

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

— Ладно. — Двойник кивает. — Это странно, так явно ругаться с самим собой. Хотя, в голове я занимаюсь этим всю жизнь. Иди, возвращайся и… беси его поменьше, что ли. 

Пол фыркает:

— Какой бесценный совет.

“Потому, что тебе так повезло” двойник не произносит. Пол не уверен, что он это подумал. Но сам он это чувствует особенно остро. 

Пол уже делает шаг в сторону, как двойник окликает его:

— Я был рад познакомиться с тобой.

— Я тоже.

Пол знает, что скорее всего, они больше не встретятся. Он не вернется в мицелий вне прыжков ни завтра, ни послезавтра. В общем-то, честно говоря, это мало помогает в прыжках. Скорее, он до сих не может успокоиться, что дорвался до этой неисследованной бездны.

Когда он отключается от мицелия, в инженерном только Тилли, показатели стабильны, Хью может отслеживать это дистанционно, и вообще прошло едва ли полчаса. Тилли, увлеченная данными на рабочей панели, аж подпрыгивает, когда Пол открывает дверь спорового отсека. 

— Коммандер, что-то случилось, я думала вы…

— Все в порядке, Тилли, — он застегивает рукава, закрывая импланты, — эксперимент выходит не слишком… полезным для прогресса в совершении прыжков. Будем совершенствовать их по ходу дела. На сегодня вы свободны.

— Есть. Да, то есть…как не слишком полезным? Но…

Пол буквально сбегает от шквала вопросов, довольно логичного, учитывая что несколько дней до этого его было буквально не отодрать от споровой камеры, но сейчас что-то объяснять нет никакого желания. Технически, его смена и так закончилась час назад.

В коридоре Пол едва не влетает в Хью на повороте, останавливаясь в его крепких руках.

— То есть монитор не врал, что ты вышел из мицелия пять минут назад. 

— Да, Хью, все в порядке, я просто закончил на сегодня. Пойдем в каюту?

— Ух ты. Не иначе, в далекой галактике сдох огромный гормагандер. — Хью улыбается, и Пол готов смотреть на это вечно. — Ладно, пошли. Расскажешь там.

Пол сейчас не хочет ни о чем рассказывать. Он хочет все доступные физические подтверждения, что он находится именно в той вселенной, где Хью Калбер любит его. 

Едва за ними смыкаются двери, Пол буквально впечатывает Хью в стену, судорожно целует в губы, дергает застежку униформы вниз, широко лижет и прикусывает обнажившуюся шею, продолжая стаскивать одежду, Хью перехватывает его за плечи, едва переводя дыхание:

— Я только за, но, может, скажешь, что случилось?

Пол мотает головой:

— Скажу, все скажу, только выеби меня сначала до пятен перед глазами.

— Ладно. 

Хью видит, что из мицелия Пол вернулся в совсем другом настроении, и его точно что-то гложет, но если он хочет рассказать об этом потом — пусть. Он всегда умел видеть, когда нужнее всего не слова. Хью избавляет Пола от форменки, стаскивает футболку, брюки, оставляя полностью обнаженным, притягивает к себе, обнимая почти до боли и целует бледные плечи. Пол тяжело дышит, возбуждение смешивается со странным чувством потерянности, какое часто бывает после мицелия, где от калейдоскопа вариаций вселенной кружится голова, а какая из них — собственный дом понимаешь не сразу. Пол так хочет забыть, что встречал этого двойника. Пол так хочет максимальный контакт кожа к коже и вес Хью на себе, ощущение единого целого. Пол тянется снять с него футболку, Хью с готовностью поднимает руки, а потом кидает ее куда-то в сторону. Брюки уже давят невыносимо и он машинально тянется к застежке, но останавливается, заметив, как притих Пол, уставившись куда-то ему в плечо. Он смотрит на белесую неровную кожу и бережно касается, как будто впервые, как будто сразу после того, как Хью рассказал историю про скалу, только сейчас Полу еще страшнее. Потому что теперь он видел, что случись тогда все иначе, сам он бы так же растил грибы и служил во флоте, и не знал бы, чего лишился. Но никогда бы не был так счастлив.

— Пол? — Хью касается его щеки, стирая сорвавшуюся слезу. — Расскажи мне, что сегодня случилось в мицелии.

Пол шмыгает носом и вцепляется в плечо Хью крепче.

— Прошу тебя, Пол, — Хью делает пару шагов к кровати, утягивая его за собой, — Иди ко мне. 

Он садится, а Пол сворачивается у него на коленях, уткнувшись в живот и какое-то время Хью просто гладит его по спине, наклоняется поцеловать в висок, прижимает к себе крепче, гладит по голове, растрепывая уже и без того лохматые волосы. Он выглядит так беззащитно, что Хью чувствует, как его собственное сердце колотится где-то в горле. Дыхание Пола немного выравнивается и он наконец говорит, ни на миллиметр не отстраняясь и буквально касаясь губами кожи:

— Я… снова говорил с двойником. Он нашел данные про своего Хью. 

— Что с ним? — Хью ободряюще сжимает его плечо.

— Он… — Полу физически больно произносить это. — Он разбился на Кабо-Рохо в шестнадцать лет. — и добавляет, — То есть, технически, для двойника это не “его Хью”, они никогда не встречались, и… 

Хью разворачивает его, наклоняется и целует, глубоко и настойчиво, Пол обхватывает его за шею, притягивая ближе и вздрагивает так, что это чувствуется всем телом. Хью никогда раньше про это не думал, но сейчас ему очень хочется стать телепатом, чтобы удалить любимому воспоминания о разговоре с двойником и не бередить рану опять. До встречи с Полом Хью относился к этому шраму с долей иронии и бравады, не особенно задумываясь всерьез о том, как все могло быть иначе. Обычно это была просто героическая история о выборе профессии, но Пол умеет все представлять в красках. Уже очень долгое время он об этом не вспоминал, шрам был многократно зацелован, а теперь Пол давится слезами у него на руках и Хью хочется стереть споровый двигатель в космическую пыль. 

— Посмотри на меня. — Он гладит Пола по щеке, по виску, зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. — Посмотри на меня, мой прекрасный.

Пол грустно улыбается, у покрасневших глаз собираются морщинки.

— Твой опухший, скорее. С этим мицелием я становлюсь истеричкой. 

Хью качает головой.

— Для человека это и так слишком много. Я горжусь тобой, как ты справляешься. Если бы с этим сталкивался хоть кто-то до тебя, я бы знал больше, и мог помочь лучше, но все происходящее — сплошной эксперимент. Пожалуйста, не думай о всем том, что могло случиться и даже случилось в каких-то других вселенных. Здесь это —  
Хью берет его за руку, прижимая к своему плечу с рваным шрамом — знак, что мне повезло тогда выжить, и повезло встретить тебя потом. Та жизнь, что мы выбрали, — не самая безопасная, это правда. Но я сделаю все, чтобы защищать и помогать тебе, и чтобы уберечь самого себя — тоже. Чтобы быть с тобой.

Пол улыбается, по-настоящему счастливо, и поглаживает неровную кожу, перемещаясь к шее. Чувство потерянности после мицелия наконец отпускает. 

— Я так тебя люблю. 

— И я тебя очень люблю. — Он касается бледного запястья, — Что ты сейчас хочешь? 

— Иди ко мне. 

Пол ложится на спину, Хью хочет лечь рядом, но Пол буквально заваливает его на себя, обхватывает ногами за талию, со стоном вжимаясь почти полностью вставшим членом в грубую ткань брюк, жадно целует полные губы и отрывается только чтобы сказать:

— Сними эти дурацкие штаны наконец и вытрахай из меня мой миллион лишних мыслей, Хью, пожалуйста. Я так хочу тебя внутри, тебя везде. 

— Все, что хочешь, любовь моя. 

Хью стаскивает с себя оставшуюся одежду, роняя куда-то в сторону, и когда снова поворачивается к Полу, едва может дышать от этого прекрасного зрелища — такой расслабленный и открытый, с раскрасневшимися щеками и лохматой челкой, и весь — его. 

Хью укладывается сверху, кожа к коже, целует ключицы, ведет языком ниже, лижет и прикусывает соски, Пол дышит чаще и выгибается навстречу. 

— Не так быстро, малыш. — Хью придерживает его за бока и целует мягкий живот буквально везде, намеренно обходя до боли напряженный член. 

— П… пожалуйста. — Пол тихо скулит и подмахивает, чуть не заехав Хью в глаз, — Ох, блядь, прости. 

Хью не выдерживает и смеется, уткнувшись ему в живот. 

— Все хорошо. — Он тянется за подушкой, подсовывает ее Полу под бедра. — Кинешь мне смазку? 

Пол нащупывает тюбик на тумбочке, кладет рядом с собой, но Хью пока не спешит им воспользоваться, принявшись целовать и прикусывать нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра. Низ живота сладко сводит, Пол стонет и не выдержав тянется к члену, но Хью перехватывает его за руку, переплетая пальцы со своими, и тут же приникает языком к тугому отверстию, с усилием лижет и толкается внутрь. Пол дышит часто-часто и срывается на стон когда Хью наконец вводит обильно смазанный палец и поглаживает нежные стенки изнутри. Хью добавляет второй, разводит их, медленно растягивая, и только пару минут спустя добавляет третий. Перед глазами у Пола уже все плывет, но ему мало, мало, мало. 

— Хью, я… я больше не могу, выеби меня наконец. 

Его голос звучит более низко и хрипло и Хью прошивает дрожь. Он вытаскивает пальцы, как следует наносит смазку на член, Пол подается навстречу, изнывая от чувства пустоты. Когда Хью, до последнего игнорировавший собственное возбуждение, наконец входит в тугую хлюпающую дырку, то не может сдержать крика. Он закидывает ноги Пола себе на плечи и грубо втрахивает его в кровать, безошибочно задевая нужную точку. Пол глухо стонет, подмахивает и вцепляется ему в спину. Хью входит на всю длину одним движением, наваливается на Пола и целует в губы, практически трахая языком. Вдруг останавливается, медленно убирает ему со лба прилипшие пряди, а потом невесомо целует в висок. Пол всхлипывает и кончает, едва дыша от ощущения заполненности, такого приятного веса Хью на себе и глубокой уверенности в том, что он любим. Сперма стекает на простыни, Хью не двигается, только медленно гладит его по щеке. 

— Ты как? 

Пол кивает и улыбается, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Продолжай. 

— Но я могу и… 

Пол мотает головой, удерживая его за бедра. 

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, пожалуйст… 

Пол давится воздухом, каждый толчок в расслабленное после оргазма тело ощущается как удар током и это именно то, что он хочет сейчас. Хью размазывает пальцами сперму на животе и касается его приоткрытого рта и тот с готовностью принимается облизывать их. Пол вцепляется в его напряженную спину, смаргивает выступившие слезы и через пару толчков чувствует заполняющую теплую жидкость глубоко внутри, а Хью буквально падает на него, подрагивая и тяжело дыша. Пол целует его в плечо, рельеф шрама ощущается так знакомо, но он больше не думает о двойнике, о сотнях других несчастливых вселенных. Он чувствует Хью внутри себя, его вес и родной запах и обнимает его еще крепче, сердце колотится где-то в горле и он засыпает, думая, что счастлив быть именно здесь, из всех этих бесчисленных вариаций миров.


End file.
